


Warmth

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Atem wants to help, Bottom Kaiba, Comfort, Desperate Measures, Fear, Fingering, Hurt, I learned a writing style after reading a book completely unrelated to any of this, Kaiba's just tryna make ends meet, M/M, Oneshot, Outdoor Sex, Panic, Penetration, Poetry, Present Tense, Prideshipping, Prostitute, Solicitation, atem in disguise, atem is back to save the day, because i'm a heathen, blowjob, don't worry he needed to, in a weird way, kaiba cries, kaiba has a breakdown, kaiba has been in love with atem for a long long time, poetic prose, probably justified, saving the kaiba brothers, seto submits to atem, sex on the shore, sexworker, tide imagery, warmth, we don't know what sex repulsion is in this household, writing is about self-care, ygo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: “Come with me.”Click of the door.Cold air.A twinge of fear.Shadow on his side.Tap on the glass.Click.“Come along, darling. I won’t hurt you.”





	Warmth

A cold night.

Judgmental stars.

“You alone?”

Yes.

“Hop in.”

Soft felt.

Warm seats.

Jerky driving.

A new client.

Hooded.

Garbed.

Breathe.

My payment.

“How much?”

What do you want?

“All the way.”

Two-hundred.

“Too high.”

Nobody said cheap.

“For me.”

Do I know you?

“Fine. Two-hundred.”

Good.

Down a hill.

Down through dark woods.

Down to the shoreline.

Quiet.

Secluded.

Kill the engine.

Starlight.

No moon.

No hotel?

“We’ll make due here.”

In the car?

“Come with me.”

Click of the door.

Cold air.

A twinge of fear.

Shadow on his side.

Tap on the glass.

Click.

“Come along, darling. I won’t hurt you.”

Doubtful.

Kaiba waits.

A soft touch.

His shoulder.

That delicate whisper:

“Please?”

Don’t trust it.

Don’t trust it.

Don’t—

Takes his hand.

Lead the way.

A soft smile.

Shaded eyes.

Who are you?

Glistening lake.

Reflecting starry sky.

Spread upon the grass.

Dewy.

Damp earth.

Hands.

Touching hips.

Cold air.

Heat in his core.

Flowing to a rhythm.

Fingers on the button.

The pull of a zipper.

Legs exposed to the cold.

A slip through shirt snaps.

Freed chest.

Wind.

Chilled peaks.

Heated lips—

_ Ah! _

He can’t protest.

Feels too good.

Tactile fingers.

Touching.

Soft fabric.

Stripping.

Fully exposed.

Dripping.

Hard.

A low moan.

Hot suckling.

Kissing.

Down.

Down.

Wait—you d-don’t have to—!

Wrapped around his—

_ Fuck! _

Hands in hair.

Hot lips.

Sucking.

Deeper.

_ Deeper. _

Down that glorious throat.

Biting knuckles.

Hands on hips.

Soothing tongue.

Kittenish licks.

Tightness in his core.

A similar moan in the back of his throat.

Writhing.

Swallowing around his head.

He pops.

Warmth spurting forth.

Thick.

Viscous.

Down that clenching throat.

Hips jerking.

Hands holding him in place.

Lying on the turf.

Coming down from his high.

And you?

That smile.

“Spread your legs.”

He swallows.

Does what he’s told.

As if he has a choice.

A gentle touch.

Thighs trembling.

Dexterous fingers.

Pressing.

_ Inside. _

Squirming.

Wrapping legs around that little waist.

Shivering in the chill.

Fingers.

One.

Then two.

Then three.

_ Four! _

Too much—!

“Relax, angel.”

Warmth covering him.

Protecting him from the cold.

Thickness.

Something hard.

Somewhere delicate.

Intimate.

A shaking breath.

Heat.

Pushing.

Testing the ring.

Pressing.

Deep.

Hard.

_ Harder—! _

He jerks.

Spasms.

_ Hah~! _

Big.

Huge.

Too much too much too much—!

“Breathe, darling.”

Legs twitching.

Pressure deep between his thighs.

Love.

At least, that’s what he tells himself.

A hand moves.

Touches him.

Squeezes.

Base to tip.

Sensitive.

He shakes.

Shivers.

Stuffed full.

Inside.

Completely.

Kaiba breathes.

Relaxes.

_ You’ve done this before. _

Plenty of times.

But the sheer _ size. _

He groans in anguish.

“Shh….”

Kaiba squirms.

That long _ thrust. _

Rocking him across the ground.

Body aching.

Writhing, moaning.

Dewy grass.

Cold at his back.

That warm body draped over his own.

Rolling hips.

_ Hah, ah, ah, ahh~! _

Waves on the lake.

Pushing.

Pulling.

Rolling like tides.

Kaiba slides across the ground.

Back and forth.

Up and down.

In and out.

Pressed into the grass.

Fucked senseless.

Loved endless.

Hands on shoulders.

Squeezing, stroking.

Shafts swelling.

That tell-tale pulsing.

A breathless cry.

Warmth over his stomach.

More spurting inside.

Pushed within.

With every hard thrust.

A low moan.

A wet _ pop. _

A trail of seed.

Kaiba breathes.

Lies there.

Quiet.

Still.

A long moment.

Soft breaths.

Then—

_ Mmph—. _

That soft kiss.

Sweet lips.

Gone so soon.

Kaiba stares.

Longs.

Who are you?

“Come on, Seto.”

What?

How do you know my name?

Hasty redressing.

A hand takes his.

Leads him back to the car.

Jerky driving turned smooth.

My money?

“Don’t worry about it.”

Drives him down roads he only vaguely recognizes.

Where are you taking me?

“Somewhere safe.”

I have to get home.

“You will.”

Panic.

Heavy as lead.

I’m gonna die here.

Scrambles.

Searches for escape.

“Shh.”

A gentle hand on his own.

Kaiba waits.

“Remember my promise.”

_ I won’t hurt you. _

Kaiba breathes.

Relaxes just a little.

The car halts.

A dark game shop.

He knows this place.

The jangle of keys.

Why here?

The door clicks.

Held open.

Kaiba steps hesitantly inside.

Dark room.

Dark shelves.

Dark countertop.

“This way.”

Door clicks again.

Kaiba follows him.

Upstairs.

Down the hall.

Into what appears to be a guest room.

More boxes.

More cards.

More toys.

“You can get comfortable.”

Kaiba blinks.

Another click.

Lamplight.

That hooded face.

Slightly illuminated.

Bronze skin.

Sharp chin.

Small mouth.

Petite frame.

Kaiba tilts his head.

Who are you?

The hood retreats.

Wild, fiery, tri-colored hair.

Lightning streaks.

Glasses off.

Angled, orchid eyes.

A slight blush.

“Hello, Seto.”

A pause.

A breath.

Softly:

“Atem.”

A long moment.

A slight shift.

Quietly:

“Stay here tonight.”

Kaiba ponders.

Mokuba.

“He’s in Yugi’s room.”

He’s here?

“He was at your apartment. Yugi and I...want to help. He came with us so long as we came for you, too.”

But why did you…?

A long silence.

Uncomfortable.

A deep blush.

“...I like you.”

Kaiba blinks.

You want me to stay. Why?

“I want to take care of you.”

Why?

“...You’re too precious to be selling yourself on the streets.”

Kaiba stares.

The urge to laugh.

To cry.

To hit him.

To kiss him.

Atem.

“If you want to go home, I’ll take you home. Both of you.”

A dingy apartment.

One that smells of mold.

Of loss.

Of desperation.

Of spend.

Of despair.

This place.

The smells:

Youth.

Childhood.

Games.

Cards.

Play.

Warmth.

He weeps.

Wraps Atem.

A tight embrace.

Clinging hands.

Holding.

Being held.

Tears flow.

Trembling sobs.

“Shh….”

Stroking his back.

Settling on the bed.

Beneath the blankets.

Soft pillows.

Cradling covers.

Engulfing sleep.

A gentle embrace.

Atem.

And warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to the amazing [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder) for all her support~.
> 
> And thanks to you lovely readers who take the time to read my works. I sincerely appreciate all of you~.
> 
> ~T.T.A.


End file.
